


Blackout

by thatweirdchick147



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdchick147/pseuds/thatweirdchick147
Summary: Decided to post this chapter here long before tumblr. Hope you enjoyed it :)





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up in a dark space that was vaguely familiar to you, you felt fabric brushing your shoulders, both heavy and light. Some thin and some thicker. Something was running down your face in drops, you couldn’t pin the smell. You couldn’t focus, your senses were dulled, like there was a veil over all of them. You could hear muffled voices, and heavy boots on the tiled floor outside the wooden doors in front of you. You weren’t afraid though, you were confused. You couldn’t remember how you’d gotten here. You took another look around you, it was your wardrobe. _Maybe_. The footsteps were louder now, slowing as they approached your hiding space. **_Hiding, why am I hiding_**. There was a presence outside the door, and you pressed yourself further into the wardrobe.

Then someone opened the door.

Just a crack, barely letting the light in, but it was enough for you to readjust. To see your dress, one you remembered owning but not like this. The once light and barely there nude [material](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpaolosebastian.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F11%2Fpaolo-sebastian-2014-06psaw1406.jpg&t=ZTQ2OTFhYWQ3NTcyN2ZhYjJlNmFkZTY1ZTEyNGNlNzEwMjE2ZDA2MSxlNDdmNjlhMzRmYTU4MDJlNDgyYWM0MzZiNTUyZGRhODNlYjZiMDAw) was no longer nude, but clotted and covered in red. The intricate bead work now had streams of blood running through it like it was the thread holding it together. The smell assulted your nose, copper. You looked at your hands as more light came through. Covered. Some patches beginning to crust, while others were still flowing onto the skirt your hands hovered above. You felt a drop of something on your lip, you brought your cleaner hand up to wipe it off your lip. You pulled away when the fluid touched the tip of your fingers. When you looked down your finger tip was now decorated with that too bright yet too dark shade of crimson.

“Captain, there's someone in here.”

You barely heard the voice as you began to panic. _Who’s blood was this, why were you covered in it. When did this happen and **why can’t I remember.**_

“Ma’am”

The voice registered as male, and your head whipped up, eyes wide.

“То, что случилось со мной?” {What happened to me} Was all you could stutter out.

“Ma’am I don’t speak Russian, we’re here to help you,” the broad man put his hands up in an attempt to seem harmless.

Your eyes darted over his figure. Clearly American, the suit said it all, faded suit with deep and dirtied shadeds of red, white, and blue. A patch in the shape of a star sat high up on the centre of his chest.

Now in any other situation you could speak English, but right now your mother tongue was all you could process.

“Что ты делаешь здесь?” {What are you doing here} You raised an eyebrow and he closed his eyes while sighing, he also brought a hand up to his ear and spoke.

“Buck, Nat, can one of you get down here? I don’t know if she speaks English.”

You watched as he lowered his hand and extended it out to you. You watched it sceptically.

“Hey I can’t imagine being crammed in that closet is comfortable.” He smiled a little bit, you leaned forward and took his hand gingerly, he pulled you up and out of the wardrobe.

Leaving you standing in the once cream coloured room, nearly every surface was splattered with, what you assumed to be, the same blood that was covering you. The walls were splattered and the tile floor was obscured in most places. Your furniture also varnished in the crimson colour. **_What the hell happened_**.

An auburn haired woman came into the room, she was well built and small in size but considering the weapons attached to her, you wouldn’t want to mess with her. She said something to the blonde man, you missed it. Then she looked at you, inspected you, just as you were doing to her. Then she spoke.

“Вы говорить какие-либо английский язык?” {Do you speak any English?}

“Да, я довольно свободно фактическ,” {Yes, I’m quite fluent actually} You responded softly

“Не нравится принцесса,” {Doesn’t seem like it princess} She said with a cheeky grin

You paused for a minute trying to focus on what words you needed.

“Speaking a foreign language is complicated,” you spoke slowly while staring into her eyes.

“Why’s that?” She replied, crossing her arms.

“Я только что проснулся, без памяти о том, что со мной произошло,” {I just woke up without a memory of what had happened to me} You said looking at your hands.

“As you can see, I have much to be confused about,” Gesturing to yourself slightly.

“Can you tell us who you are?” The man spoke again, firmer now that you spoke his language.

“Y/N Y/L/N grand duchess of Russia. I am to be crowned princess,” as you spoke your title your back straightened and your chin raised. Not necessarily out of pride but because that’s what had been trained to do from a very young age.

“Listen, you’ve gotta come with us, your parents were taken by a group called Hydra, this morning.” You nodded stiffly, you knew the name HYDRA, but you couldn’t place how.

“Let me gather a few things and then I will come with you.” The man nodded

“Would one of you mind grabbing my bags from that cupboard while I change?” You gestured towards the wall while grabbing something else to wear. The redhead nodded.

“Steve I’ve got this covered,” The man, Steve, nodded and left.

You went into your grand marble bathroom, seeing the matted blood on your face and body, even in your hair. You did your best to clean it all, getting most of it from your face and body, your hair was harder.

You leaned over the stained sink, looking up at your reflection through your lashes, taking a breath. You [changed](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpaolosebastian.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F11%2F4.jpg&t=ZWMzMDE2NzcwM2IxNDFhZDU0NThlNzliZmQxNGViYjEwNzQzNmM3ZiwxMWQyNTlhYzFjMTc0MDFhNTRkOTUzMmY0OWZiY2MzYTUzNzY3Mjcz) into a cream white blouse that hand intricate beading and a high neckline, tucked into a high waisted royal blue skirt that went to your knees.

You came out of your bathroom, gathering a few more things, wrapping them in clothes to ensure safe travel. You also grabbed a pair of diamond earrings that your father gifted you, putting them on, along with a [locket](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F9e%2Ff9%2Ff4%2F9ef9f45def07d18edea05bc20db90e2b.jpg&t=ZTY0MWY5YjUzMzE4NmMxMTk4M2NjNGRiYmIwNDI4ZjFmMTM4ZDliYSwxZGI2MTA3YTQ3M2U4Y2MyNzg3NmI0NzhiNTQzZTRiODI4ZGJkNjAx) that you wore as often as possible, you forgot where you’d got it from.

“Nat we’ve gotta go,” a gruff voice spoke to the woman, Nat, from the door, she nodded handing the larger of your two bags to him.

“Ready princess?”

“Как готов как можно,” {As ready as one can be} You say pulling on a [red coat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpaolosebastian.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F07%2FPSAW1905.jpg&t=MGMyN2M1MmY1M2JhMjY5MjE3ZjlkOWI1YzhjNmIzMGZiYmZmMzBmMyxiMjBlMTYxMDFmOTRiZWVlNjc4MzM4NzAxMDY1MjZlNDczOTJlN2Uw) with gold embroidery.

“Как готов как можно” You mumble again to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking through your bloodstained and body ridden home, you were led into a black jet. It wasn’t long before you were soaring high in the clouds, sitting in near complete silence the whole ride. Steve was hunched over, talking seriously to the woman, occasionally glancing back to you.

You occupied yourself by watching; something you were very good at. Growing up the way you did, watching was the best game to play. You learned about people that way, people can’t lie when their bodies tell you everything. You’d always had an affinity for people. You knew how they felt.

Your parents once told you, you were gifted. Empathy. That’s what they told you. The gift of emotional perception and manipulation.

These people, Steve, Nat, and the dark haired man, they were hard to read, body language wise. Your gift gave you words like, hardship, sorrow, apprehension, uneasy, exhaustion.

Hearing that made it easier to read Steve at least. You saw the weight in his shoulders, the furrow of his brow, the tension in his muscles. The other two gave almost no signs, aside from the woman’s slightly bowed head.

Your parents never encouraged you to use your powers, but sometimes you practiced on your butlers or housekeepers. You were going to try on Steve, given that he was the most readable of the three. So you pushed the feelings of ease, relaxation, and trust onto him.

He visibly relaxed and then tensed up again, looking back at you to see you already studying him. He leaned down to the man, something you couldn’t hear, but he stood back up and walked to your seat at the back of the jet. He sat two spaces away from you. Neither of you saying anything at first.

“How’d you do that?”

“Do what?”

He gave you a look that said _you’re really going to try that_

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

You held your ground playing dumb, keeping your body straight and your chin down slightly.

“Listen, whatever you’re playing at here won’t work,”

“I’m not playing at anything Captain,”

He stiffened up.

“You think I didn’t know who you were once I got my bearings about me?”

You smirked a little bit and he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

“Captain Rogers, I may have lived a fairly disciplined life but I wasn’t kept under a rock.” You tried to contain your smile, letting out a breath to contain your chuckle. Princesses do not chuckle.

His lips curled into a smile hesitantly.

“I’m not sure what I expected from you but it certainly wasn’t this, and call me Steve.”

He shuffled a seat closer and stuck his hand out for you to shake and as you took it you felt a wave of all his emotions crash into you. Anguish, tension, obligation, liability, curiosity, fascination and yearning.

You yanked away.

“Apologies Captain, uh, Steve.”

He just looked between your eyes and his hand in astonishment.

“How did you do that?”

You furrowed your brow in confusion, why did he care.

“I’m not sure, physical contact sometimes does that,”

“Steve, we’re a couple minutes out,”

The man shouted back to Steve. His voice was firm, but it held a certain fondness towards Steve, and something about it had an air of familiarity to you.

“Alright Buck,”

“May I ask who your companion is?”

Steve looked at you, confusion crossed his face momentarily.

“That’s Bucky, why?”

“Just curiosity, I haven’t seen him with your team before.”

“Yeah, he’s uh, pretty new.”

Steve scratched the back of his neck and you could feel guilt, _was that even guilt,_ radiating off of him.

“You should really strap in if we’re coming in for landing.”

You nodded once and reached for your straps, Steve doing the same. You looked at him quizzically.

“Sorry, don’t know why I did that.”

“I don’t know why either Captain.”

You buckled up with a smirk on your face while the flush rose up his neck and onto his cheeks. Embarrassment.

“Are you not also going to buckle in?”

You heard Nat laugh up front.

“He doesn’t exactly follow safety protocols princess,”

You furrowed your brow as Steve rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off Natasha,”

“Language!”

She shouted back with humour in her eyes and the ghost of a smirk on her lips, Steve groaned and the man up front chuckled.

Soon enough you had landed and you were unbuckling yourself, standing and smoothing out your dress and coat. You went to grab your bags and found the larger of the two already gone and when you reached for the smaller one, Steve grabbed it just before you.

“I’m perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage Steve,”

“I know, I want to show you to your room, and Buck already grabbed the bigger bag.”

You almost rolled your eyes at the man standing in front of you. The charmingly boyish grin contrasted with the bloodied suit he wore was really a sight. You sighed.

“Lead the way then,”

He smiled victoriously and lead you through the compound. Passing some of the employees working for Stark Industries and the Avengers. Many of them noticed you and who’s company your were in, some of them stared, most of them being women. You walked like you were taught, your head high, your shoulders back and your spine slightly arched. You didn’t look down, keeping your eyes forward or looking at Steve when he spoke about what section you were in.

After walking a bit, you reached an elevator which Steve entered a password into.

“Good evening Captain Rogers, you are due in meeting room 3C for a mission debrief.”

You looked around you calmly, trying to hide your bewilderment.

“That’s Friday, she runs this part of the compound, the Avengers private sector.”

You nodded in understanding and followed him again when the doors opened. The walls were white, some hosting paintings of various artworks, and the floor was a dark grey colour. Doors lined one side of the hall, the other had windows floor to ceiling.

You walked another short distance and turned down a hallway to another set of doors. This time covering both walls.

“That’s your room, go ahead and open the door.”

You stepped in front of him, turning the doorknob and pushing the white door open.

Inside the walls were a light grey, and the floor was similar tile to outside, in the center of the room sat a large bed with simple white bedding. A carpet was underneath giving a soft perimeter around the bed.

“You have a bathroom through that door,” Steve walked up next to you pointing to your left. You nodded and looked at the simple decor, a dresser sat in the room and you frowned.

“I may have a problem,”

“What would that be?”

“I only have dresses and they won’t exactly fit in that dresser Steve.”

He chuckled lightly and nodded

“I’ll talk to Tony and then get Friday to order something that should work better.”

You smiled graciously

“Thank you Steve, you have a meeting to get to no?”

His eyes went wide, remembering were he needed to be.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, try and get comfortable. I’ll show you around once I get back.”

You felt the exhaustion radiating off him along with mild panic about being late to the meeting but also giddiness and excitement.

“Steve, why don’t we leave it till tomorrow? I’d like to get some sleep and have a proper shower.”

He nodded and looked down at the floor, deflated.

“For sure, probably best for both of us to be better rested. We also need to talk about what you remember from before we came.”

You looked at him and frowned.

“Of course, see you tomorrow, thank you for your kindness today Steve.”

You smiled at each other as he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Your mother, standing next to you, clutching your little hand in hers. Your father crouching in front of you, slowly standing as he takes your other hand, pulling you from your mother, and leads you to a tall man in all black, you look up at him, his mouth is covered. He turns away from you and you frown turning back to your parents. Your mother has tears in her eyes, but remains composed. Your father nudges you towards the man. You follow behind him, running to catch up, grabbing his hand and looking over your shoulder back at your parents._

_“Мы пропустили вам мало одной” (We have missed you little one) a slender man in a beige uniform says to you, crouched in front of your small figure, lifting his large hand to your face. You pull away and hide behind your guardians leg, clutching at the black cargo material of his pants._

_“Вы не а маленькая девочка какой-либо дольше” {You aren’t a little girl anymore} a vaguely familiar man in black said to you, this time in your home, with a large group of men dressed similarly. Meeting his eyes you read him, hunger._

_“Почему вы здесь?” {Why are you here?} You spoke calmly, just as your parents had taught you._

_“Мы готовы принести Вам главная” {We are ready to bring you home}_

_Then the flashes of blood. Splashing against the walls, looking back and seeing their bodies lifeless on the floor._

_Wake up._

_Silver, crimson, black, cold._

_**Wake up.** _

_Piercing cobalt blue eyes._

**Wake up.**

You shot up in your bed. Panting, your body coated in sweat. Your eyes dart around the room, you check the clock and it reads 4:30am. You decide to get up, choosing to shower away the sweat and bad dreams.

You finish showering quickly, deciding to strip the bed and change into an calf length black dress, with a pleated layered skirt, lace detailing on the chest and simple lace sleeves. You slip on a pair of black flats and pin your hair in a low bun away from your face. Putting a light dusting of makeup onto your face. The clock now reads 5:56am and you decide to go for a walk.

You stroll down the hallways, they seem never ending, but you occasionally stop to admire the artwork. You enjoy the silence that envelopes you this time of the day. Although your thoughts of silence are interrupted by music in the distance, so you follow it, curious as to who else would be up at this hour.

You come across a gym, a large one, with a boxing ring, various workout machines and strength training tools like weights. You remain at the door barely a step into the room. You glance around seeing a tall well built man going to town on a punching bag.

You decide to read him, regretting it immediately, feeling things like agony, torment, loss, rage, guilt, hatred. Feeling overwhelmed you push comfort, peace, and hope onto him. Only wanting to help him. His body seemed to tense up even more.

“You shouldn’t be here.” His voice gruff.

“I was on a walk, lost my way.” You spoke quietly, but you were firm.

His turned the right side of his body towards you slightly. His hair was a dark chestnut colour, and he had it tied up to keep it out of his face while he hit the black bag.

“You’re Bucky right? You brought my bag to my room, I never got to thank you, so thank you.” You smiled kindly at him and made sure there was gratitude in your voice.

“You should go, Steve should be in the common room. Turn right and follow that hall, you can’t miss it.”

You nodded despite his lack of eye contact.

“Thank you.”

You followed his direction. You wondered why he was cold, why he wanted you to leave so badly. You had to shrug it off though, it wasn’t your place to know why.

There’s disembodied laughter, coming from what you assumed to be the common room.

“I don’t know why you have to do it every time we run man,”

Steve laughed at the man who sat at the marble counter. You walked into the room quietly, slowly, first drawing the mans attention and then Steve’s. Receiving a dazzling smile from the blonde.

“What’s got you up this early?”

“Bad dreams,” You say with a small smile, hoping he’ll think you’re kidding, but both men furrow their brows.

“You wanna talk about it?” The black haired man at the counter said

“You must be Sam, Steve told me about you on the ride here.”

You gave him a dazzling smile and shook his hand, when you did you eliminated the concern you felt growing. He raised your hand to his lips and gave it a soft peck.

“What’d he tell you? All bad I hope,” He winked, letting go of your hand.

You bow your head with a grin and let out a breath barely containing your giggles.

“Sam we talked about this,”

“I’m just trying to give our guest a proper welcome,” He shrugged.

“Steve it’s no bother,” Your eyes meet his and you feel a certain protectiveness radiating from him, you walk over to him, placing your hand on his arm.

“Plus, you promised me a tour Captain,” As your hand wraps around his arm you ease him into contentment.

“Yeah, I have a few things I wanted to talk about anyways,” He grabbed a water bottle and started walking out of the room.

“Yeah, that’s about it, any questions?”

You smiled and held your hands behind your back.

“No but I suspect you have a few for me?”

He chuckled, averting his eyes.

“A couple yeah,”

You raised your eyebrows and tilted your head at him as if to say go ahead

“I guess I’ll go with the obvious, why were you covered in blood when I pulled you out of that closet?”

You nibble your bottom lip slightly, stopping quickly.

“I wish I knew, the best I can give you is that I believe I was hiding.”

“Princess, there were bodies scattered through your house, we didn’t have anyone to fight when we came for you, which is highly unusual in this line of business.”

You shrugged as gracefully as you could, not being able to help the concerned look on your face. You knew more than you were letting on, but you needed some more time to process it. You also hadn’t realized you’d been pushing the grief, fear and concern onto Steve, who put a hand on your shoulder, turning you towards him, lifting your slightly lowered chin.

“Hey, it’s alright, we’ll figure this out,”

Beginning to feel overwhelmed by how close he was to you, you stepped back clearing your throat softly.

“I need new sheets, I spilt some of my makeup on them this morning,”

He gave you an unreadable look before letting your shoulder go.

“Friday, can we have some new sheets brought up for Y/N?”

“Notifying the cleaning staff right now Captain,”

“Thank you Friday,”

“Steve would we be able to go have something to eat?”

“Yeah, I guess you haven’t eaten yet, sorry”

You shake your head and gesture your hands for him to lead the way.

On the walk back to the kitchen Steve asked about your powers, mostly how you got them and what exactly you could do, you were just finishing answering the last one when you you walked into the now full room.

“I don’t know exactly what I can do, I never had much of an opportunity to practice in between princess lessons.”

You hear a familiar chuckle and see Sam walking over to you.

“You can practice on me anytime princess,”

You hear a snort and notice Natasha and another woman sitting together.

“Sam, cool it with the flirting, she just got here,” Natasha spoke with a reserved grin

“Я люблю его, это забавно, на самом деле” {I enjoy it, it’s funny actually} You smiled shyly at the woman who just laughed.

“Не дайте ему знать о том, что принцесса” {Don’t let him know that princess} she replied smirking

You let out a laugh and all eyes were on you.

It was like a spell was cast on the room, the only one slightly un phased was the brunette woman next to Natasha, who was looking at you with curiosity. You made eye contact with her and couldn’t look away, you felt a strange tingling in the back of your mind. So you tried to reach her mind with yours, almost like you were reading her. A small smile pulled at her lips as Steve placed his hand on your shoulder, pulling your attention.

“What do you want to eat, we’ve got loads of stuff.”

You did a quick glance around the room and looked back at the woman who was still watching you.

“Could we make some eggs?” You placed a hand on Steve as you spoke, no one noticing the purple glow where you made contact. He nodded rapidly.

“Of course. How do you want them? Scrambled? Fried? Omelette? Boiled? Poached?” He spoke rapidly.

Everyone looked at Steve, than at you, you just looked at the woman and quirked a brow. She smirked and you saw her eyes light up red. A crimson glow trickled across the floor to Sam, who was sitting next to another man.

“Steve she doesn’t want you to make her eggs, I’ll make em for her, I’m better at making eggs anyways. What do you want on them princess?”

The two men began bickering as to who was going to make your eggs and how they could make them better. You exchanged a look with the woma and suddenly a new man entered the room, the one you assumed to be Tony Stark. He was dressed in track pants and a grey long sleeve shirt.

“What’s going on here?”

The woman spoke up

“We’re discussing who’ll make our guest some eggs.”

“Why is that such a big deal?”

Sam and Steve stop arguing, both shaking their heads like they had water in their ears.

“What just happened?”

“You tell me Cap,”

Steve looked at you and ran his hand over the place on his arm you had touched, and shivered.


	4. Chapter 4

You left the kitchen quickly after what you’d done to Steve. That was wrong, you shouldn’t use people to play games. You knew better than that. You sat on your bed trying to think how you would make this up to Steve. It hasn’t even been a day and you ruined how they looked at you, just to show off. _How Childish. How Immature. Why had you been so reckless with your powers._

You reached to your neck, to the locket you had brought from home, you ran your fingers over the worn metal, staring at the wall in front of you. _I won’t use my powers with him anymore._

“Y/N?”

Steve’s voice penetrated your thoughts. You got off the bed, rushing to open the door.

“Steve I’m so sorry,”

You couldn’t help the emotion that seeped into your voice, he stepped into the room, closing the door as you walked to sit on the edge of your bed.

“You have been nothing but kind to me since you found me bloody in my wardrobe. I don’t know what came over me, you aren’t a toy I can play with, what I did was wrong, deeply disturbing. I don’t know how to make it up to you but I would like to try.”

Steve came and sat next to you putting his hands firmly on your shoulders and looked into your eyes as you stopped talking.

“It’s alright, I’m not upset with you.”

His rough hands slip down your arms, one falling to his side the other taking your fingers in his. His eyes as blue as a tropical sea, pulling you in just as the water would.

“There’s this weird pull to you Y/N, I don’t know what it is, but I felt it when I found you in that wardrobe and I feel it now.”

You nod slowly, not breaking eye contact with him. You felt the pull too.

He leaned his face closer to yours, and his hand brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You felt his breath on your face as his eyes darted down to your lips. You swallowed.

A solid knock broke the spell, both of you pulling apart, you pulling your hand from his, smoothing the skirt of your dress down.

“Steve, Tony wants to know what’s taking so long.”

It was Bucky. The timber of his voice echoing through your whole body. You may have felt a pull to Steve, but there was something tethering you to the strange man that stood outside your door.

“We’re coming right now Buck. Tony wants to talk to you.”

You nod and take a few breaths trying to regain some composure.

“Alright,”

Bucky and Steve walked ahead of you, quietly talking about training together, and how Sam had pulled another dumb prank on Bucky. Soon you were walking into what looked like a conference room, where none other than Tony Stark himself stood.

“Princess, it’s good to meet you properly,”

He approached you, sticking out his hand for you to shake, you took it as you were taught. Diplomacy was everything in tense situations. The woman from the kitchen, Wanda, was also there. She approached not saying a word, just quirking an eyebrow. You watched as he eyes lit up a scarlet colour, you were unsure of what she was doing till you felt a tickle in your mind.

“Do you not know about your eyes? They give you away,”

You shake your head, not sure of what Tony meant.

“When you use your powers. See Wanda’s go that lovely scarlet colour, yours seem to do a similar thing but violet.”

You frown.

“I didn’t know that.”

He nods and leans against the large table that Steve sat on, staring at you. Bucky stood against a wall, you were curious as to why he was here.

“What’s the extent of your powers?”

“I’m not sure, I wasn’t exactly encouraged to use them as a child. My parents told me I could sense and manipulate emotions, sometime after that I found out I could influence peoples actions. Beyond that I don’t know”

He nodded, looking at Wanda, who approached you. Wisps of red glowing along her fingertips, you looked between her delicate hands and her gentle face.

**How do you do that?**

She smirked.

**I imagine what my power looks like, what it feels like when it flows through my viens and manifests at my fingertips**

You nod, lifting your palm and seeing glowing violet specks that almost looked like glitter covering it, you focused more feeling the power rush through you; a flame of the same colour erupted.

**I think you’re much stronger than you know**

You look at your hand, turning it over and seeing the violet flame dance over your knuckles. Wanda reaches for your hand with her own and you nod. When you lock your hands together the colours combine, the flames become more wispy and take on a more red hue. You feel so much pain, so much loss, but so much power, so much knowledge.

A throat clears in the room and you pull away from her, dousing the flame.

“We need to find out why Hydra took your parents, kid. I don’t know how long that’ll take.”

You nod and lower your chin, you’d almost forgotten that they’d been taken.

“What would you have me do Mr. Stark?”

He paces now, thinking. Your eyes meet Steve’s, only for a second, but you see the wonder in them. The same excitement and curiosity as when he first experienced your powers on the jet.

What you didn’t see was Bucky’s eyes rake over your body, with the same curiosity, but there was also dread.

“Why doesn’t she train with me?”

Wanda’s voice comes from beside you, quiet but steady. Everyone ponders her words.

“Wanda, she’s not one of us.”

Bucky’s voice broke the silence.

“I am aware of that, but what if there’s more to this than any of us can see? What if she remembers more of what happened before you found her in that closet? If I can train with her, maybe I can bring her memory back.”

You notice Bucky tenses as he sees Tony nod slowly.

“It’s not a bad idea, we need to learn more and maybe this is the best way.”

“Tony you can’t be serious!”

“Barnes I don’t know what your problem is here but it’s not your choice. She’ll be training privately with Wanda. We need answers, and this is how we’ll get them.”

Tony’s voice grew louder, and filled with rage. Bucky’s eyes held storms in them, he stalked up to Tony.

“This won’t end the way you expect it to Stark, trust me.”

With that Bucky left the room, leaving everyone confused. He knew more than he was letting on, and you wanted to find out what he was hiding.

Steve stayed behind to discuss details with Tony and Wanda, you decided to make yourself something to eat.

Some soup that you’d found in the teams pantry was your dinner tonight, following all the steps, you were ready to sit and eat at the island they had.

“So you’ll meet Wanda in the gym tomorrow morning, 7am, if that’s not too early.”

Steve’s voice rang through the room as you had the spoon in your mouth, he sat down next to you. You swallowed the warm liquid.

“No, I’m usually up by then anyways.”

You stare into the bowl, stirring it aimlessly. Steve stares hard at the side of your head.

“If you need to talk, I’m here, you know that right?”

You nod and look up at him, giving him a gentle smile. Trying to ease the worry away from him without your powers.

“Of course I do, but I’m really fine Steve.”

“Are we going to talk about what happened in your room earlier?”

You take a deep breath and go back to spooning your soup.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now,”

“Why not? You said that you felt it too,”

“I did, but that doesn’t mean we should do anything right now. We’ve got a lot to figure out, and this shouldn’t take priority.”

You feel the anger start radiating off him and roll your shoulders from how tense they got suddenly.

“Okay princess, strictly professional, I get it.”

You sigh sitting up as straight as you can, setting your jaw looking at him with sadness in your eyes and say in a firm tone.

“Good, thank you for understanding Captain,”

He clenches his teeth and leaves the room.

You felt your own guilt now, you could’ve handled Steve better but right now you needed to focus on your training. He would be a distraction, but he wouldn’t be the only one.


	5. Chapter 5

_You sat in the window of your room, the one that you’d found as a child. Pulling on books and knocking a statue out of place, you’d opened a door to a staircase leading to this hidden place. The small window overlooking the front driveway. You looked down to see a man dressed in black, muzzled, walking with your father. His hair fell in front of his face, you could see how tense his body was, the way his head jerked slightly when your father moved too quickly beside him. You barely made out the curt nod he gave before he approached the house. Sighing, you placed your book down and grabbed the lacy panel of your[skirt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpaolosebastian.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F07%2FPSAW1804-1.jpg&t=MjQ2YmRhZjc3NmFmZWIxODkxNDE2MjlhNzM0ZmVlNzhlZDQ2NzQ3Yiw3ODdhNjM3ZTI4YTgwM2Y1ZDAwM2FjNTEwNzFlZjI1MzM1Zjg3ZGVm), hurrying down the stairs and closing the bookshelf behind you. The soldier stood at your door, he’d removed the muzzle he wore for your father. _

_“Princess,”_

_“Soldier,”_

_He walked towards you and your breath caught in your throat slightly. Your head tilted up, your jaw straight, just as your mother taught you._

_“What are you here for this time?”_

_He walks around your stiff body._

_“I have to take you to them again, you’ve been progressing too much. They’re going to wipe us both.”_

_You abruptly turn towards him. You can feel the fear running through his blood even if his eyes are calm, he sees the panic in yours though. He brushes a gloved hand up your arm to rest on your cheek. You lean into it, a tear escaping your eye._

_“I brought your something,”_

_You meet his eyes again, this time there is hope. His voice almost has excitement in it, almost._

_His other hand emerges from behind him, palm opening to reveal a gold[locket](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F9e%2Ff9%2Ff4%2F9ef9f45def07d18edea05bc20db90e2b.jpg&t=ZTY0MWY5YjUzMzE4NmMxMTk4M2NjNGRiYmIwNDI4ZjFmMTM4ZDliYSwxZGI2MTA3YTQ3M2U4Y2MyNzg3NmI0NzhiNTQzZTRiODI4ZGJkNjAx) with diamonds laid into it. A vintage looking chain with small pearl beads is what it hangs on. _

_“How did you get this?”_

_“I was out on mission and saw it, made me think of you. It also reminded me of who I was before all this.”_

_You turn away from him, pulling your hair to one side._

_“Would you mind putting it on for me? Please.”_

_You felt the cool metal hit your skin. Then it was his breath is on your neck, and you feel his fingers brush against your bare skin. Covered they still had so much to give you. The fear, the loss, emptiness but also boiling beneath it all was lust. It ran hot through your body when you felt it in him. It pooled in your stomach causing you to lose any control you had left of your breathing. Ragged and heavy, he felt the shift in the air. In your body. He felt you lean in closer. Press your body closer to his and he stiffened, but you barely noticed. Your focus on your surroundings was gone, you’d never felt something like this before._

_He fixed the clasp and let his fingers brush against you again. The shiver he saw run through you lit him ablaze. He ran his hands over your shoulders impulsively and leaned closer to the bare skin above the necklace. His breath was hot and you felt a whine in the back of your throat. He gulped and licked the skin there. You let out a quiet moan and pressed back into him, his chest right against your back. He put his lips on you and you felt everything he had, but you managed to pull the lust, all the needy feelings he had. He wanted you, your gift telling you that but also you felt something pressing into your backside._

_“We should stop,”_

_He whispered into your ear as he nibbled you earlobe._

_“You’re right, this is inappropriate,”_

_Your fingers laced up into his hair as you spoke the breathy words. You pressed back into him further, wanting more._

_“Please touch me,”_

_His movement stopped and you whimpered, thinking you might’ve said the wrong thing. He whipped you around to face him. You saw how lust blown his eyes were. **What colour are his eyes.**_

_“I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop once I start Princess,”_

_You lean your face closer to his, grabbing his hand from his side and placing it on your waist._

_“Promise?”_

_Suddenly his rough lips were on yours. His other hand came up to squeeze your waist. The embroidered fabric you wore felt stifling. You pulled away gasping for air, his mouth pressed open kisses down your neck, and trailed down onto the exposed parts of your breasts. Your fingers laced through his long dark hair, pulling when he gave a little nip at the skin, earning a groan from him. It went straight to your core, leaving you weak in the knees._

_“Take me upstairs, please…please”_

_You begged when his hands trailed to your hips, starting to bunch up the heavy fabric. He nodded, pulling you towards the hidden door. He had to find the statue and you took the opportunity to run your hands over the hard plains of his body, you stand on your toes to kiss at his neck. Finally he gets the door open, pulling you in and kicking the door shut behind you both._

You blink slowly. Sitting up in bed, your eyes find the locket you brought from home. Your forgotten soldier gave it to you. You swing your legs over the edge of your bed, standing and walking to the necklace. Picking it up, and placing it around your neck. Ghosting your fingers over the skin he touched in your dream. Well, he did it in real life too. You let out a shaky breath and decide to walk to the gym, sometimes Bucky was there at this hour, you’d wanted to speak to him about Tony’s decision.

You make it to the gym and it’s empty this morning. It was 3am, maybe you should just go back to sleep. You have one hand wrapped around your middle and the other clutching your locket when you hear the screaming. You move towards it, leading you to Bucky’s room. You hesitate at the door, but the screaming is worse now, you feel the pain radiating and burst in. Shutting the door and gulping as you see Bucky writhing on his bed. Wrapped in his blanket. You walk over to the bed and try to wake him.

“Bucky, you’re having a nightmare,”

No response.

You shake a piece of covered skin.

“Bucky wake up!”

He’s moving too much, you have to make it stop. He’s in so much pain. You move without really thinking first. Climbing on top of him, your hips on either side of his torso. You’re almost bucked off but you clutch the blanket at his chest. He settles a little and you put your hands on either side of his face.

You scream and pull away, but then you realize how much worse it is for him and go in again. You sort through the torment, through the guilt and pain. You try to find something good. You can’t find anything, you’re getting hopeless and suddenly you see through bucky’s eyes. Steve, a group of men drinking and laughing, a pair of women who look like him. Then a little girl, you stand at a distance from her, she plays on a swing hung from an old tree, the burnt orange leaves falling around her. Then she turns and you’re being pulled away from him.

“What are you doing in here? Are you insane? He could’ve hurt you! He’s not it control when he’s like this!”

You’re being shaken by a pair of strong hands. You focus again and realize it’s Steve, hair messy and in a pair of flannel pyjama pants.

“Answer me!”

He shakes you again, his voice raised.

“I don’t know! I woke up and I heard him screaming and I could feel it! Steve I could feel all of it. I needed to help him!”

“And get yourself hurt?”

“I’m fine and so is he Steve, look at him,”

He glances over your shoulder, and his friend is stirring slowly. His stormy eyes meet yours again.

“Don’t ever come in here again, he doesn’t want anyone in here. For their safety and his.”

You nod and hurry out of the room. Just catching what they say.

“Did she tell you what she saw?”

“No, why?”

“Make sure she doesn’t come near me again,”

You start to sob and run back to your room, falling into your pillows. The cool metal of your locket digs into your skin, you welcome the physical pain because it is so much easier than the emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this chapter here long before tumblr. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

When you wake again, the sun is cutting through your curtains. You move through what’s becoming your everyday routine, feeling empty. You simply went through the motions. Grabbing a pair of leggings and a shirt that Wanda had given you after your meeting with Tony and the others. 

You make your way to the gym silently, eyes glued to the floor, just barely ahead of your feet. 

How was it possible that Bucky was there? Why didn’t he say anything? Why was he so familiar and why did it hurt so much to hear that he didn’t want you around?

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you bumped into someone as they were leaving the gym. You forced yourself to ignore their worry. They grabbed your shoulders trying to steady you, you just shrugged them off. Wanting to move on and try to forget for now. 

“What’s got you so miserable princess?”

Tony’s voice came from in front of you, finally bothering to glance up, he was in front of Wanda. 

“I didn’t sleep very well last night, don’t worry about it.”

They both nodded, understanding the feeling of just wanting to move forward. 

“So Wanda is gonna show you some basic defence techniques and a few attack moves, then she’ll work with you on your enhancement. I made you this watch so Bruce and I can monitor you while you work, it might help us understand you just a bit better,”

You nod and let him help you adjust the watch. His skin barely brushes against yours, but feelings of anxiety and intrigue come through. You block out what you can for the short time he’s touching you. Your energy, or what’s left of it, needs to be focused on training. 

Tony leaves quickly, and as planned Wanda went over things like how to get out of an enemies grip, and how to incapacitate them long enough to get the hell outta there. After the strenuous activity Wanda had said that was enough physical training for today. 

“So what exactly can you do?”

“I’m not certain, I know about the manipulation and the reading but I feel like I’m missing something.”

 **Then**   **try**   **to**   **push**   **further**. 

 **What**   **do**   **I**   **try?**

 **Anything**. 

 **Very**   **helpful**. 

You roll your eyes as she summons a ball of energy. She looks as if to throw it at you, quirking an eyebrow to ask if you’re ready. You nod slowly. Taking a deep breath she tosses it towards you, somewhat like a baseball. 

As it gets close to your face you panic, screwing your eyes shut you put your hands up to block your face. When you don’t feel it hit you, you notice the ball is swirling with a vivid violet surrounding it. Wanda quirks her brow again, tilting her head as if to say what next?

You look back to the ball, frowning. You decide to hold your palm towards it, imagine your energy running through the scarlet ball. Like viens. You stand witness as it does just that. You can sense Wanda fighting your advance, but something inside you clicks. You look at your palm, flattening it to face the ceiling then you look to the ball, now rumbling. You look at Wanda and quirk an eyebrow with a smirk, she frowns slightly and you suddenly close your palm into a fist, the ball exploding outward and then crumpling in on itself. 

When you finally look back to her with a smug grin, she looks unnerved. 

“I think we’re done for today y/n,”

You stayed in your place long after she’d left. Recalling your dream, and what the soldier had told you “you’ve been progressing to much.”

You had decided to wander around the compound after a quick shower. Walking had always helped you think. So today you thought of Steve and Bucky, of Wanda and your powers. All the dreams you’d been having, of what you assumed was your past and how they were just leading to more questions, last night with Bucky only brought more. Who was he, why did he have memories of your childhood but you couldn’t recall him being there. 

Your jaunt lead you towards the roof, Steve had vaguely gone over the path and pointed out the door on your tour. So here you were going to sitting on the ledge of the roof, just to try and wrap your head around things. 

You let out a sigh and stare at your palms, thinking back to what you’d done with Wanda today, you imagine your power in your hands and the violet fire crackled to life. Your fingers move and the flame dances with them, turning your hands over  you imagine it running across your skin like ink. 

The colour oozes through your fingers and begins crawling up your arm, across your shoulder and chest. What can it really do?  _What_   _can_   _I_   _really_   _do?_

You place your palm on the concrete next to you, closing your eyes and picturing the amethyst force pushing it down. Your eye peeks open and you see no difference, your face falling into a frown. 

Once again you place your hands down, taking a deep shaky breath.  _Concentrate_ ,  _feel_   _it_   _move_   _through_   _you_.  _See_   _it_   _rush_   _through_   _you veins_   _and_   _push_   _out_   _of_   _you_   _to_   _crush_   _the_   _ledge_. 

You feel your breath leave your chest, a rush of wind and then a deafening crack, when your eyes open crumbs of concrete are beneath your fingertips. 

Your face breaks into a smile, and you begin laughing, covering your mouth in awe. You decide that you need to tell someone about this, anyone. Quickly getting yourself down from the now crumbling ledge you race through the halls to find someone, maybe Wanda, or Tony maybe Steve. You slow to a stop, remembering what you’d said to Steve, about keeping things professional then when he was angry at you, no not anger, frustration, fear; he was afraid for you. You needed to see Steve, you needed to tell him needed to make things right. 

Then you’re running again, barely taking in what was around you. You rounded a corner and you collided with a very firm body, then you were on top of them, their back pressed against the floor. Their hands found your waist, and you pushed yourself up, your hair like a curtain around your faces. Unexpectedly all your focus was on those deep cerulean eyes that suddenly brought everything back to you.


End file.
